


Since the moment they met

by ferikkusu



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferikkusu/pseuds/ferikkusu
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong couldn't help but reminisce the moment they met on their wedding day.





	Since the moment they met

Today is Taeyong's most awaited day, today is the day where he'll finally be Mr. Jung, today is his and Jaehyun's wedding day. Now as he sat next to Jaehyun, fingers laced together, he feels nothing but the excited flutter of butterflies in his stomach and pure absolute happiness. 

The ceremony has finished an hour ago and now they moved to their reception, a beautiful bungalow next to the beach celebrating their union with their close friends and families. 

 

'Hey, my Mr. Jung, you've been smiling an awful lot today' Jaehyun whispered to his ears leaning just a little.

'I-I just can't help it, I'm too happy that I can finally call you my husband' Taeyong muttered shyly a blush blooming on his delicate cheeks. 

 

Jaehyun couldn't help but chuckle at how cute his husband is, with his chestnut brown hair, rosy cheeks, doe eyes, a delicate body that fits perfectly to him and, his smile, oh his smile could cure every disease . He just couldn't help but remember the moment they first met. 

 

'Yongie, you still remember how we met? ' Jaehyun smiled cutely at his lover

'I- I do, why?' Taeyong asked cheeks turning a darker shade of crimson.

 

Taeyong wasn't particularly this cute when Jaehyun met him, actually he was the exact opposite. Sharp eyes oozing with confidence, a smirk on his perfect lips and a stride that screams dominance, but that's not what Jaehyun saw, it's how his eyes dart side to side as if scanning his surroundings nervously and his stride seems to be careful, too careful to be natural and that's actually what Taeyong felt. 

 

He felt nervous but his confident demaneur helped mask his nervousness, he usually doesn't feel like this but everything has been weighing him down lately, he basically had to work two jobs now that his mother got sick and had to be sent to the hospital and no one seems to ask whether he's okay or not, being confident doesn't usually mean not needing help, but really Taeyong is too shy to ask for favors since he just started his work but his vulnerability is pretty obvious to people who knows where to look, for people like Jaehyun. 

 

When Taeyong walked into the table Jaehyun occupies, paper and pen in hand ready to take his order, Jaehyun did not hesitate 'Hey cutie, feeling alright? ' 

 

'I-ah no, not really' Taeyong replied honestly, he couldn't bring himself to lie since he was the first person to ever asked him that and half because he couldn't resist the cute smile of his good looking customer.

'Wanna hang out later then? You clearly need it, My name is Jaehyun by the way' He said a bit surprised at himself but he really couldn't help it, he just want to cuddle this beautiful being to himself until all his worries fade away. 

'I'm Taeyong, and yes, yes I want to hang out with you' Taeyong replied feeling a genuine happiness snaking it's way to his heart, he couldn't help but wonder why this gorgeous piece of a human being named Jaehyun just lifts his mood up. 

 

Now he's sitting next to that gorgeous masterpiece on their wedding day and he really couldn't help but feel his tears threatining to spill.

 

'Jae, you know I'm really grateful that you talked to me that day, I was really out of it, and I- I wouldn't have the courage to talk to you and we wouldn't be this happy today and---'before he could continue his rammble he felt Jaehyun's soft lips against his and the loud cheering of the crowd. When Jaehyun finally pulled away they were both breathless.

'Yongie, don't worry too much about that, we're here today, and that's all that matters'Jaehyun said softly giving him a cute smile.

 

The two of them falling into silent agreement that even though they wouldn't discuss it further, they were really grateful for each other from the moment they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm inspired~ I love it when people comment on my workkkkk


End file.
